ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1
Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 is the 50th & 51st episode of Ben 10. Airdate March 9, 2008 Plot The Tennysons pick up the grandson of another Plumber named Cooper who's hitching a ride home with them. Meanwhile, a Plumber base at Fort Knox is robbed by the Circus Freaks and Sublimino. By the time the Tennysons find out, they're too late to help. They soon learn of a second robbery, this one run by Rojo (having gained a new cybernetic suit), Dr. Animo (who's using a giant mutant bat), Clancy (mutated into a humanoid insect which resembles Stinkfly), and Charmcaster. Grandpa Max discovers that they're searching for the keys to the "Sub Energy", an extremely potent, but unstable, sub-atomic power source (the equivalent to the power of 10 suns being concentrated into a golf ball) given to the Plumbers by an alien race. They lose the second key to the villains, and attempt to intercept them en route to the Mount Rushmore base, where the sub energy is stored. However, they find that the Forever King, joined by a subordinate (a bionic limbed Forever Knight Ninja) and the villains that raided the earlier bases, has beaten them to the base but has yet to gain access. The Forever King dubs his team the Negative 10 and sets them upon the Tennysons. Major Events *Ben and gang meet Cooper. *The Negative 10 make their first mission and attack Ben and the gang. Debuts *Cooper Daniels Characters *Ben *Gwen *Grandpa Max *Cooper Daniels Villains *Negative 10 *Driscoll *Forever Knight Ninja *Dr. Animo *Charmcaster *Clancy *Rojo *Sublimino *Circus Freak Trio *Thumbskull *Acid Breath *Frightwig Aliens Used(Part 1) *Stinkfly *XLR8 *Diamondhead Aliens Used(Part 2) *Fourarms *Upchuck *Eye Guy 'Quotes' 'Errors' *If you look closely, when Charmcaster and Gwen are about to face off, the end of Charmcaster's sleeve is purple like normal, but when she waves goodbye before being picked up by Dr. Animo, the end of the sleeve turnes pink like the rest of it. Charmcaster-B10vN10.gif|Sleeve Error *A Charm Of Bezel had took Charmcaster's powers in Tough Luck. But now Charmcaster has her powers back. *When Charmcaster taunts Gwen about not having "taken off the training wheels", she moves her head upward. Note that the lower part of her ponytail falling over her backside does not move as the upper part does, but remains fixed in place. 'Trivia' *The Tennysons' (plus Cooper's) fourty-fifth stop is Fort Knox, Washington, and Mount Rushmore. *This is the second time the trio go to Mount Rushmore, but it's the third time Mount Rushmore is seen because Ben was not with Gwen and Max the first time. *This episode reunites Cathy Cavadini and Tara Strong who voiced Blossom and Bubbles on The Powerpuff Girls. *Cooper is revealed to possess the incredible capability of Technopathy. *This episode is the 2 year celebration of Ben 10 Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:List Of Charmcaster Episodes